simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Daskalaris
The Daskalaris (Λάσκαρις/Λάσκαρης) family is a Ruthene noble family whose members formed the first Imperial family in Ruthenia since 3216 and since then remained among the senior nobility since the formation of the Ruthenian Empire in many military, aristocrat titles among the Empire. According to Selloi Intelectuals like Giorgios Pachymeros, they also called '''Tzamourios. '''The origin of the name is disputed, but the first member and founder of the dinasty was Demetrios Laskaris (3120 - 3200) a prominent commander and aristocrat of the defunct Parsian Empire. Because to the Parsian and foreign influences,the Daskalaris adopted the Laskaris Coat of Arms and other traditions, but use the official Kormenian Cross and the Ruthene Eagle as their official Imperial Coat of Arms. Surname The origin of the Surname was used by Demetrios Laskaris, adopting the surname of Daskalaris, in Parsian language is means "teacher", Demetrios Laskaris was prominent teacher of the Sultans of Parsia and after a victory against a raid in Ostambal he adquired the dignity of "Al-Daskai" and a palace near Ostambal (now Auronopolis), adquiring to his name the surname of "Daskalaris" instead of his Patrilineal "Laskaris" Origins The Daskalaris share their origin with numerous Selloi noble families, their common ancestor is Andreas Laskaris, attested in 2017 as a Chancellor in the services of the Kormenian Emperor Andronikos VI. Later generations assigned Andreas with prestigious pedigrees. An 31th century genealogy claimed Andreas as a son of Korimi noble of Kolomea, who came to Ruthenia fleeing of the Parsian Invasions and founded a county in Tzamouria, near the actual city of Auronopolis. After the Parsian Interregnum the Sultan Mesud III granted to Demetrios Laskaris, descendant of Andreas the title of "Al-Daskai" and a property in the Daskas Valley, near Tzamouria, since then, Demetrios changed his surname to "Daskalaris", creating his own noble house in Parsia, the other branch of Laskaris was served to Auronopoulos army during the first Ruthene uprising in 3176 Rise of Daskalaris Alexios Daskalaris, son of Demetrios was a Commander in chief of the Parsian Empire and a prominent Meteriote, he commanded troops against Maurian revolutionaries in Ostambal and after the massacre of 3190 and death of Auronopoulos in 3176, become a secret revolutionary and conspired secretly against the reigning Sultan, Alexios married with Irene Bragationi, a Mauryan aristocrat and daughter of a prominent family in the north of the peninsula. His son, Konstantinos, a prominent militar and strategist, travelled to Aquitania when hes young and learns about the nationalism and liberalism for all his people, he joined ''The Enosis ''and rapidly to play a prominent role in the coup d'état, he recruit many aristocrat members and Meteriotes and formed a strong aristocracy with the Bragationi and Philaras family to use the death of the last Sultan of Parsia to begin the insurrection, called The Enosis Revolt and Birth of the Empire Konstantinos married with Irene Kantakouzina and have a child bautized as Theodoros in 3205, one year later, After the revolution in Agia Lavrea in 3206, Konstantinos as member of The Enosis and one of the most respected commanders of the Meteriotes, he leaded the revolutionaries against the Parsian garrisons in the Grand Porte in Ostambal where the revolutionary army defeat the Sultan Jannissaries, after their victory in the Parsian capital, they declared their liberation and the creation of a new Ruthene State, called Ruthenia. Konstantinos later was elected by the people, the meteriotes and the recovered Ecumenical Patriarch as new sovereign of Ruthenia, taking the title of Basileus, since their coronation in Hagia Triada, the house of Daskalaris is considered the first Imperial Family of Ruthenia. Konstantinos had a son called Theodoros, and soon the new Basileus married with Elisabeth Maya Hohensteinburg-Colliete, an Aquitanian princess sister of Kaiser Wilhelm VII (3241-Present), she was the first foreign empress of Ruthenia, Elisabeth converted and was baptized as Orthodox and adopted the name of Isavella, being loved by people for her beauty, charisma and vision of the world. Heraldry Before the elevation of their dynasty as Basileus, the Daskalaris family have a Coat of Arms based in the Selloi origin, a black double-headed eagle with a crown, their later adopted the imperial symbols in their elevation to the Basileus, adopting the Kormenian Cross, the Ruthene Eagle and other selloi traditions, the motto "Basileus Basileon Basileuon Basileuonton" was adopted by the first Basileus after their coronation, mostly because the crown of Ruthenia represents the crowns of the ancestral states of Kormenia, Slavinia, Carantia and Maurya. See Also * Michael Daskalaris * Ruthene Imperial Family * Ruthenian Nobility Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthene Noble Houses